1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dummy bar or starter bar for a continuous metal casting plant, particularly for a continuous casting plant for producing preliminary steel sections. The dummy bar includes at least one flexible steel band; the head of the dummy bar is capable of closing the cross section of the mold; and individual segments are connected through the flexible steel band along the length of the steel band up to the end thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dummy bar of the above-described type is disclosed in WO 97/46343. The dummy bar is constructed for the casting of preliminary sections. The dummy bar has a uniform transition portion composed of individual segments which are combined to form a H-shaped cross-section and are attached to the flexible steel band which forms the core of the dummy bar. The transition portion is releasably connected to a standard portion which is also connected to a flexible steel band. However, the H-shaped cross-section is formed of a plurality of cover plates and side plates so that the manufacture is complicated and the dummy bar must be assembled from a large number of components. The dummy bar also has a great weight. Another disadvantage is the reduced flexibility of the dummy bar so that greater force must be applied for conveying the dummy bar along curved portions of the strand guiding means.